The Death side
by Shadow44
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be nice please R/R and send ur review to shadow_dragon_3000@hotmail.com


The Death Side  
  
Chorn = Duo Kevin = Heero It has been 50 years since the last war. It is now the year 3990. Earth is a giant wasteland . People Aliens Half-beings and other mystical and not mystical creatures all live on colonies and other planets. Humans also live on different parts of the universe and through space portals. But on the farthest side of the galaxy the empire forces are plotting another war. This is because 5 years ago the rest of the universe had a war to end all wars forever.  
  
So starts the two heroes Adventure.  
  
"Sir we need you in colony 107X "A very tired messenger called out. "But I can't now I promised to spend time with my son Chorn today"Chorns dad points out. "But this is urgent I was told to come and tell you it seems somekind of creatureis in the core of that colony" "Fine I'll go but let me explain this to my son""Ok but hurry up the shuttle is waiting for you" "Chorn I'm very sorry but the army force needs me" "Ok dad go they need you more I'll be waiting for you until you come back"*feeling kind of sad* "Thanks son but I might not come back so take this necklace and everything will be all right"  
  
15 years have passed since Chorn's dad left and he still hasn`t come back. Chorn's friend Kevin Comes over to see Chorn in his room. They have known eachother since they were 3.Kevin's dad and Chorn's Dad were both friends also and both went to the colony together.  
  
"Hey Kevin anything new" ".....Not Really..."*sighs* "Something wrong Kevin?" "Yeah I guess so ...I got word this morning that the colony our dads went to was shot down to a desert planet by a unknown Gundam" ".......Oh..were there any survivors Kevin?" "No they said there still investigating but so far no survivors" "........"*a small tear drops from Chorns eye*"oh yeah I know that you probably don't want to hear this but the planet went through a warp in space created by the power of the explosion" "ok thanks"chorn thanks in a grateful way while he mourns the deaths. Hours passed Kevin and Chorn meet at there secret hangout by a waterfall and a lake. "Kevin""Yes Chorn ?" "I made a decision " "What is it?" "I'm going to look for my dad and your dad even though they went through a warp in space" "Chorn that's crazy "Kevin says while looking up at the night sky"Well are you in? knowing your dad and my dad they won`t let a Gundam Kill them I know they are alive I just know it" "Well Chorn we've been in a lot of dangerous adventure and you like a little bro to me so count me in" "thanks Kevin and we can use these Gundams I Found on earth in the ruins there" "Chorn lets go check out our old hide out I remember that we found some cool things , and they were hi-tech so we promised not to open the place we put them in until we really needed them and I think we needthem in this situation""Ya sure ok lets go Kevin"  
  
Chorn and Kevin Start walking down a secret path to there old hide out to see if the things they found were any good for there adventure.They finally get there a couple hours later the sun was starting to rise to shine over the colonies.  
  
"Wow!! this old hang out is still looking nice"kevin says in awe "Yeah I guess so , look over there our old computer is still here , wonder if it works" chorn tries to turn it on "Nope guess not oh well wouldn't be good use to us anyways right Kevin?" No one answers  
  
Chorn walks into a secret passage and sees Kevin "Hey kevin looks like you found our little secret storage"chorn says in a joking voice "hahaha*nudges and winks* come on and help me break this block that is blocking the way"  
  
Chorn and kevin start to break down the nailed the nailed door.Right when they do that a lot of dust comes flying out.  
  
"Wow!!"chorn and Kevin Say at the same time.  
  
All the things they found were there All the weopens there were 2 beam swords 2 laser uns equipped with emergency pistols and 2 Zero system disks.  
  
Hours later after they found the stuff Chorn Decides to go back to his room in the academy."Hey Kev aren't you going back to the academy it's kind of late" "No I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow"kevin says in a soft voice "Ok see ya bro." As Chorn Walks away Kevin Thinks "We are going to find you two somewhere someday both of you Chorn and I are going to find you"  
  
In Chorn's room he walks to his computer and types in a really complicated and long code."There I'm in the military's top secret files, let's see if I can find any information about this so called unknown Gundam,...ok.oh...cool..oh my god...., That's some good information in the morning"  
  
In the morning Chorn meets up with Kevin "Hey Kevin you sleep well???" "Yeah I guess I slept well how about you" "Oh me I got 1 hour of sleep because I was up all night looking up that strange and kind of mysterious Unknown Gundam " "Oh cool what did you find out" "Well I have a disk here with the info but lets go to my room for a bit more privacy "Ya good idea"  
  
While Chorn and Kevin are walking down the sidewalk Chorn tells Kevin what happened to their lost moms  
  
  
  
Flash Back on the shuttle passing earth  
  
"thanks for riding this shuttle we are going to land on col-" "hahaha this shuttle is being hijacked , give us our demands or else this baby is going to crash on earth"  
  
Amongst the passengers the two heroes moms were onboard coming back from a business trip from the planet Venus which is now a Buisness Planet.Before the hijackers could tell thepassengers their demands the shuttle was shot down by a Unknown Gundam .  
  
Present  
  
"Oh so that's what happened thanks for telling me what happened" "Yeah no problem but I'm trying to figure out the link between the Unknown Gundam That destroyed that shuttle and the Unknown Gundam that destroyed the colony"  
  
Meanwhile On the far side of the galaxy in the empires base the Leader of the Empire who's name is Kain talking to the scientists "So you scientist do you think you guys can make a beam to open a portal to the core of the univere? because I sent some of my best troops to look for it....10 YEARS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I think we can but we will need a lot of things and lots of money in order to make it , we also we have to make sure nothing in this galaxy universe or any planet or colonies and not one being ever find out because they would thenput up there security"a scientist explains to the Leader "Uh your right so we will put you guys to work in a anti detectant room"  
  
Back to the main plot  
  
Chorn and Kevin are walking to Chorn's room but they see that the police are in and out of Chorn's room searching it "Uh excuse me what are you doing to this room???" "We are searching it because we got a signal last night of someone hacking into the army's special force classified information and we traced down the signal to here , excuse me kid but if you don't mind is this your room by any chance? "the police asks Chorn "Uh..No..." Chorn turns around and tells Kevin "Run Kevin Run to the secret warehouse fast"  
  
Chorn and Kevin run out of theacademy and grab there hover boards they use in emergency's them they hurry to the warehouse and when they arrived Chorn put in the code to open the secret stairway to the underground warehouse. Then Chorn put up a laser barrier to stop the police so he thinks.  
  
"Ok Kevin pick a Gundam the modifications will be done a later time " "I'll take that Gundam Chorn if you don't mind " "Yeah sure that ones perfect for you his name is Wing Zero and mine Gundam's name is Deathscythe Hell"Chorn explains.  
  
Kevin gets in his Gundam and starts it up. Chorn opens Gundam port to get in but a enemy comes out "Hey Chorn going somwhere? " "Oh it's you Damion " "Yeah and your going to die"Damion pulls out a gun and points it at Chorn's head. "You make me laugh Damion"Chorn says with a smirk on his face. Damion pulls the trigger Chorn moves it hits him in the arm then Chorn grabs Damion by the neck and throws him of the port."Hahaha"Chorn then gets in his Gundam and Kevin asks him through video "Who was that" "Oh him just an old friend"  
  
Chorn pushes a buttom and the top of the warehouse opens but to there surprise the army was waiting for them the Leos havethe Buster Cannons at them and the tanks are about to strike. "Kevin use the beam sword to attack and block with your shiel or elseyo u might not make it out of this colony"Chorn explains"Ok chorn" A loud speaker goes 'We have you surrounded ther is no chance of escape...what a Gundam???' Chorn then says to Kevin "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it" "Yeah that's cool "Kevin replies.  
  
The two Gundams Launch and destroy all the Leos and tanks but there are plenty more.They Finally get out of the colony but there is a battle going on in space when the two Heroes got into sace and at the same time they were being chased  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
